kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pereking
Hi Pereking -- we are excited to have Kongregate's Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Well... How would I know, I'm not an admin :P. Just keep looking around.. you'll find it EsIeX3 16:50, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Found something that could help you... http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Help:User_access_levels EsIeX3 16:52, 17 July 2008 (UTC) I know CSS It'll take a while, but yeah, I can do it. Alright I'll cya later then. Hey Pereking, I've seen you vaguely on Kong, but stayed in the shadows for the most part. I was wondering how I could take a more prominent role in the wikia, as I enjoy doing it. I can create pretty good Wikias, but they are lacking in pictures. Anyway, is there any way to take a more important position here? Not a sysops, or such, but would you rather I just waltz through the forums and find things to edit? --Mattmeister 00:12, 20 March 2009 (UTC) About blocking sysops... Yes, it's even possible to ban Matt, Laura, Tesfan, and even EsIeX3 and others, so you would be the only sysop/admin. But then, the Wikia Staff would do a recovery to the Wiki, even if they would be blocked. You would be de-sysop-ed and blocked. :PS: Thanks for reverting Matt's edit to the Sitenotice, saying "Michael Jackson, bona fide King of Pop, has passed away. This has nothing to do with Kongregate, but it's still very sad.--Mattmeister 22:50, 25 June 2009 (UTC)". I blocked him for 1 second. Lol. --Juze 13:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, Sysops can unblock themselves after they've been blocked so it wouldn't be a problem.--R0cky (talk ·''' ) 18:01, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I remember I got a message saying I was banned and my account was deleted about a month ago, and I was like "WTF?" I had a spaz attack until I checked the ban logs. I didn't find anything on it, so I figured something just malfunctioned. BTW, I'm pretty sure I took off the Michael Jackson thing. Anyway, Juze smells. That's all :)--Mattmeister 22:02, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Request to remove bureaucrat status Do you mind if I remove with Wikia Staff your bureaucrat status, and still remain sysop status? :3 [[User:Juze|'''Ju]][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 08:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC)